Her Life
by TamashinoSuzume
Summary: Lady Potter-Black has left the world and moved to Namimori a small town in Japan under a new name. This is her life. Oneshot Fem!Harry Harry as Nana Sawada
1. Nadeshiko Nana

The-Girl-Who-Lived, The Savior, The Chosen One, The-Woman-Who-Conquered had run away from the wizarding world, and it had gone into a panic. The newspapers, magazines, debates, street gossip all of it centered around the missing woman. All that was known was that she had emptied her accounts at Gringotts (and being a Potter-Black that had been a _considerable_ amount) and then disappeared without a trace. So where was she? Well, it's simple- Lady Hyacinth Andromeda Potter-Black no longer existed.

**~New Start~**

Nadeshiko Nana was new to the small town of Namimori. It was quaint and quiet, a beautiful change compared to her previous life. She couldn't wait to get started on her new life. First she purchased an apartment and then found herself a job in a quaint little cafe. It was a peaceful town, she had settled in so quickly and easily she hardly noticed a month had passed. Then two. Then five. Before she new it Nana had spent a whole year in Namimori.

Though after that year mark something changed. Nana could _feel _it in the air. Whether it was good or bad she had no clue. She only knew that something was going to change. _Soon_.

That soon came in the Winter. Snow had fallen the night before and it was windy and cold outside. Her boss had let her off early so she could get home before the snowstorm hit, though she was having problems. Nana's delicate body was being brutally pushed around by the wind. Her hands protecting her face, eyes squinted against the harsh wind she fought for each step. A sudden gust caught her off guard and pushed her backwards. As she fell the wind pulled and tugged at her scarf until it came loose and began gliding through the air. Nana cried out in dismay: the scarf was hand-knitted and it had taken _forever_ to make.

A tanned hand plucked it out of the air. Shielding her eyes she was able to make out a tall man with- _blonde _hair? A foreigner? In Namimori? He helped her to her feet and wrapped the scarf around her neck. Nana found herself blushing at the action. Stammering apologies for the inconvenience he somehow managed to convince her to let him walk her home. And so that is how they ended up talking over hot tea in her living room.

Nana found out that Iemitsu was Italian and visiting on vacation. He was a happy man full of jokes and for the first time in quite a while the young woman was laughing. Of course she had giggled and chuckled during her time at Namimori, the same during Before Namimori but it was never completely real. But with Iemitsu she had regressed back to her loud light laugh.

Iemitsu thanked whatever and all gods out there that he decided to come to Namimori. An absolute _angel_ had been hiding out here. When he first saw her he thought her to be a winter nymph, delicate and pale dressed in pink and white she seemed _warm_. Something about Nadeshiko Nana drew him to her. She had an angelic voice, a kind personality and the most beautiful laugh. Iemitsu already knew that he would be coming back: and he did.

Whenever he could spare time he was in Namimori. Sitting in the cafe she worked at (if only to scare off the other curious males), at her apartment drinking tea, with her at the movies, Iemitsu was addicted to the kindness that was Nadeshiko Nana.

Of course he knew that she wasn't all smiles and happiness. Her eyes were haunted but he wouldn't pry. He had enough secrets of his own to ask for others, especially _hers_. So he would wait and fall hopelessly in love while he did.

Eventually after years of these visits and they had been dating for most of them Iemitsu proposed. Neither had revealed their secrets but both acknowledged that they existed. Both left the other in the dark, unaware of the others observations.

The wedding was small and beautiful. Iemitsu had bought a little house and had already had everything moved in. He carried his wife over the threshold and held her tightly through the night. A few months later they were overjoyed at the news of her pregnancy. Iemitsu especially, the man had almost fainted much to Nana's amusement.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a healthy, small, beautiful baby boy. He was the pride and joy of his parents. But one of them could not always be there. Iemitsu was constantly away due to work. Nana didn't begrudge him. She had long ago donated her inheritance and the little she had kept had run out when she stopped working. She understood Iemitsu's need to provide for his family, she understood the pride he took in his job. She understood, but she still couldn't help but miss her husband.

Iemitsu missed Tsuna's first word _Mama_, his first steps, the first time he went to the park, the first time he ate ice cream, the first time he went down the slide. Iemitsu missed his sons first, second, and third birthdays. Iemitsu missed his son asking _Where is Papa? _and _Why is Mama sad? _He missed Nana's answers _Papa's being brave and taking care of us right now _and _Mama can't ever be sad with her little Tunafish_. Iemitsu missed much and he knew it.

When Tsuna was four and a half the first malevolent presence appeared. Nana charmed the house with as many wards as she could think of. Made stashes of healing potions, poisons, and weapons- and she always, _always_ kept her Elder Wand on her. The malevolent presences became more and more plentiful. Nana became worried to take her son outside and soon decided that something had to be done.

Nana took care of it. She found them beat them soundly with her frying pan and a few hexes then proceeded to Obliviate them leaving behind only a healthy dose of fear associated with Namimori. Numerous incidents occurred over the next two years but they eventually slowed. Nana hardly noticed though, something far more drastic was happening- her _darling beautiful, kind, _son was being bullied and she could do nothing.

The first time she noticed it was when he no longer came home with the bento box she had sent him to school with. Further investigation showed that the larger students had been taking it from him. Then he began to come home with bruises and scrapes. The only thing that stopped her from ripping apart the little brats that _dare hurt her precious child_ was the fact that Tsuna still smiled. It about broke her heart to see that beautiful smile of his when she asked about his day. She _knew_ everything wasn't okay, that the kids _weren't_ as nice as he said. But he was insistent and Nana couldn't do much other then try to boost Tsuna's confidence at home.

When Tsuna was in Namimori Middle things started to change. Nana noticed a spark in his eyes, a straightening in his posture. Her little boy was growing up. He was gaining friends, albeit strange ones but friends nonetheless. He was becoming social and confident and it was all thanks to the little baby that had appeared on her porch saying that he was there to be Tsuna's tutor.

Of course Nana had been suspicious at first but let him in nonetheless. She knew there was more then what met the eye about little Reborn. Eventually after hearing conversations between her son and Reborn and his friends she had put it all together. Her son was in the _mafia_. Her husband was in the _mafia. _Her sons friends were _in the mafia_. The whole damned town was a magnet for _mafia-madness. _So what did she do? She called her darling husband and told him to come home _now._

She sent the children out to play and had Iemitsu sit down. When they had finished their meal together Nana delicately dabbed at her mouth and then said, _I know you're in the mafia_. While she was still upset she found great pleasure in her husbands reaction. His eyes had bulged, mouth agape and he had made that high pitched squeal that Nana knew her son had inherited from his father. After some half-hearted protests Nana also explained that she had some secrets of her own.

She began with the rise of the psychotic killer before her birth, told him of her abusive family, her many, many mishaps and adventures at school, her year spent as a fugitive, and finally when she died. When she had finished telling him how she had wanted to start a new life it had already been several hours. Iemitsu had sat there in absolute silence, unsure of what to say.

To Iemitsu he wasn't sure how much more confused he could get. So his wife had found out about his job, she was a witch, the Mistress of Death, the hero of a whole secret civilization and, again, she was a witch? As if to prove that point she slipped a wand out of her sleeve and muttered _Expecto Patronus_ to her surprise along with Iemitsu a silver lioness floated out and gracefully walked into the air and then slowly dissipated.

Iemitsu could only stare at where the lioness had been previously in shock. Then he turned to his wife and grinned, Nana could feel her heart racing in her chest. _My wife is even more amazing than I give her credit for_. Nana could feel tears in her eyes, for years she had feared that he wouldn't accept her and now that he had she felt absolutely free.

When they told their son and Reborn they were both more than a little shocked but grew accustomed to seeing little bits of magic around the house. A broom moving on its own, a cauldron in the closet, a once-hidden pantry full of questionable ingredients. And as Tsuna's family grew so did the people that knew of Nana's secret.

Gokudera and Takeshi were both sweet boys. She found their arguments entertaining and loved having them over. When she revealed her magic to them with a well timed _Accio_ both of their mouths hung open but they adjusted quickly. Lambo and I-pin were such sweet children that she had to have them stay over. Now that Tsuna was growing up she needed little children to humor and spoil and cuddle. Both of them loved her magic and were constantly begging for her to show them spells. Ryohei was such an energetic young man, and the few times she had met Hibari she could tell he was a lone wolf. Both of them had open invitations to her home and had also adjusted to her magic with similar reactions- asking for a spar. Nana had chuckled and chortled saying that she was just a housewife (left unsaid a former _Savior_ and a front-line soldier in a war). The one time she had Mukuro she had been unnerved but gave him the benefit of the doubt, he seemed alright but she preferred Chrome who was such a sweet little girl. Both of them were curious about the kinds of illusions and potions she could create. Bianchi and Futa were other additions to her household both of whom she enjoyed. Bianchi was a welcome feminine presence and Futa a kind young man. They both took her magic in stride, it hardly fazed them.

What made Nana happier beyond all words was that the children called her _Mama_ or some variation. As a child she had dreamed of lots of children and a loving family, she had given up on that dream for a bit with Iemitsu constantly gone but now she had it. Her family was beautiful in every way. She had left the wizarding world and its corruption and had found this wonderful group of extraordinary people. She had no regrets.

The Mistress of Death, Lady Potter-Black they weren't her anymore. She was Sawada Nana, Mama to her many children: and she couldn't be happier.


	2. BONUS-Teddy Lupin

**BONUS- Teddy Lupin**

**Due to the surprising amount of views I decided to give a little bonus to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed**

Teddy Lupin always knew his Mama was an angel. Even when she left England she was always there for him. At least once a month but more commonly once a week Mama would apparate there. Teddy loved his Grandma, and he knew why Mama left him with her but every child wants their Mama. Especially if their Mama was as kind and amazing as his. Teddy always would change himself to look like her, black messy hair and green eyes. When she started appearing as Nana more and more often his appearance changed again to that of a brown-eyed brunette with a soft smile.

When his little brother was born (and his Mama's idiot of a husband _was not there_) Teddy was right outside in the waiting room at the age of eight. He loved his little brother with all his heart and began to visit the Sawada home more and more. Tsuna would call him Teddu-nii and Teddy found it absolutely adorable.

The first time Iemitsu heard of a Teddy was when he heard a man laughing while talking to his darling wife on the phone. Being the ever-so-diligent husband he was he asked who was at the house with Nana. She replied that it was Teddy and due to a subordinate charging in the office he had to hang up before finding out who this _Teddy_ was.

The second time Iemitsu heard of Teddy was when Reborn called him, informing him that an unknown man was going to be spending the night. Iemitsu took the first flight home and found himself, upon barging inside, staring at his wife, his son, and a man laughing together over dinner.

Nana was shocked but quite happy to find her husband home. That is, until she realized that he had no clue who Teddy was. So when Iemitsu asked that very question and Teddy replied that he was her son Nana knew damage control was necessary.

It was as if someone had lit the fires of hell inside of his eyes. The pick-axe (honestly how oblivious did her husband think she was to believe that job was real?) snapped under the pressure. Iemitsu demanded to know just who Teddy's father was and when Nana unthinkingly replied with her old proffessor- well, things didn't get any better. Iemitsu almost fainted from shock, thinking that his _sweet_, _precious_ Nana had a child out of wedlock with her professor at a young age.

Reborn who was present at the time hid his shock well. He attempted to revive Iemitsu from his state of shock and when that didn't work promptly dumped a pitcher of water over him. When they were all seated at the table (Iemitsu was in tears thinking of his darling wife and her professor) Nana took a deep breath and broke the news that Teddy was her godson. Iemitsu wailed in relief blubbering about how he knew all along that his wife would never have done such an atrocious thing.

After the incident Teddy was well recieved into the family and everyone became comfortable with his more regular pop-ins.

Fin.

**Yes I know the years are a tad bit screwed up but basically I set back the Harry Potter timeline back by about a decade. Hope you enjoyed this inspired little bit!**


End file.
